Chosen
by AlexisBlade
Summary: Sometimes being chosen to fulfill a great destiny is the worst possible fate. It tests your resolve, strength, character, endurance, faith, love and leaves you broken. Can Aeoryn Hawke stand beneath such a weight or will it break her beyond repair?
1. Flight

_**Welcome to my next story diving into the world of Dragon Age 2. **_

_**Having a read over this first chapter I realized I stuck to the script fairly closely but those people who have read my stories before know that I am not one to really stay in line with how the game plays so that won't really last for long. I change things, add new elements and new characters, make my characters unique within their world and put in place story arcs that you will not find in the game. So if you desire a story that sticks regimentally within the game or even the lore of Dragon Age this is NOT FOR YOU! I am taking you on a journey through my imagination into the world of Aeoryn Hawke and it is a world very different to what you have ever encountered before!**_

_**I encourage you to review, those who have read my ME story will attest that the chapters come out faster with a little reviewer encouragement. ;)**_

_**Enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**AlexisBlade**_

* * *

><p>Leandra Hawke started to her feet in shock and fear as the front door of their little house burst open. Her first thoughts were that the templars had found them but it was not steel plate armor that dashed towards her, it was the blood stained leathers of her eldest daughter Aeoryn.<p>

"Darkspawn are heading this way right now we have to leave." Aeoryn looked around quickly for her little sisters Bethany and Rachel. Fifteen year old Rachel was scrambling to her feet but she couldn't see Bethany, she was exhausted but if she slowed down now they were all doomed.

"Bethany's at Mara's." Leandra wasn't quite sure she'd heard her daughter right, the King's army had been defeated by the Darkspawn horde? That didn't seem possible but it was the only explanation for her daughter's presence. "Carver!" Aeoryn yelled over her shoulder for her little brother, Bethany's twin.

His head appeared in the doorway, his long black hair was kept in traditional Ferelden plaits and he flicked one out of his face quickly.

"Get them to the pass, Bethany and I'll meet you there!" she ordered him firmly, time was of the essence and they had so little of it before everything was lost.

"We should stay together!" He argued, frowning at her, the only reason he'd left the battle was because she'd dragged him away, he would have fought to the death otherwise.

Aeoryn took her mother by the hand and led her to the door, "They won't be able to backtrack fast enough to get Bethany and get out of here before the horde arrive." While their mother was healthy she was an older woman who no longer had the stamina of her youth, nor of her children, and little Rachel was still just a kid.

Carver looked to their mother and acknowledged that Aeoryn was right, he nodded, "Come quickly."

"We won't be far behind you." Aeoryn promised and took one last look at their home of seven years. It wasn't the first they'd left behind in a hurry, in fact the last one they hadn't left fast enough and their father had been killed by the templars as an apostate mage. The protection of the family had fallen to her and she'd only been sixteen. They had built this home from the ground up yet she barely spared it a glance as she turned and sprinted out after her family, picking up Bethany's staff as she went. They'd started over more than once they could do it again… as long as they survived the Darkspawn.

Aeoryn had only one thing on her mind. Bethany. She'd dedicated her life to protecting her little sisters from the templars and she wasn't going to lose one to Darkspawn now. Sprinting along the well trodden path to the O'Hanolin property that was on the outskirts of the town, Lothering, she didn't pay any attention to the golden fields to her right or the gentle flowing creek to her left. She did, however, pay very close attention to the swampland forest in the distance, the beginning of the Korcari Wilds, for that was where the Darkspawn would come from. Her heart pounded even faster in her chest at the darkness that was moving through the trees. The Darkspawn were coming.

Bethany sensed something was wrong and looked towards the Wilds. She knew that Aeoryn and Carver were out there somewhere with the Kings army defending them from the Darkspawn. It made her usually sunny company somewhat duller of late but the spawn were a greater threat than the templars at the moment and Aeoryn, her beautiful and highly protective older sister, hadn't even hesitated at the call for volunteers to bolster the Kings army.

Mara threw a stone at her daydreaming friend, "Beth, they'll be fine, nothing can take your sister and brother down, you know that." She grinned, knowing exactly what had her best friend preoccupied.

Bethany managed a small smile and looked back to her apologetically, "Sorry, I'm not much company right now."

Mara sighed and simply shook her head, "It's alright, we're all worried for them." The Hawkes were an amazing family and she wished she had a sister like Aeoryn.

Aeoryn caught sight of the pair sitting outside under one of the trees by the creek that passed very close to the family residence. She was too breathless to call out to them from a distance and by the time she reached them she could see actual shapes moving through the trees and not just darkness.

Bethany and Mara both looked up at the sound of someone running towards them. The sight of bloodied and determined Aeoryn struck fear in their hearts. Bethany surged to her feet and ran towards her sister. That movement saved her life.

A blistering ball of fire from a Darkspawn Necromancer struck the ground where the pair had been sitting. Mara never stood a chance.

Bethany instinctively shielded herself from the blast with her magic and turned back to see Mara nothing but a blackened lump of flesh. The sight froze her.

Aeoryn notched an arrow on the run and skidded to her knee, drawing back her powerful bow she raised it and let loose, murmuring an enchantment on the arrow as it slipped through her fingers. Not waiting to see if it struck its mark she picked up Bethany's staff and ran to her sister, "Beth she's with the Maker now. Mother, Rachel and Carver are waiting for us we must go."

Bethany sobbed but turned back to Aeoryn, accepting her staff and breaking into flight at her sisters behest. They'd run from templars before but this was so much worse for the templars had simply targeted their family, the Darkspawn would destroy everything in their path. "What happened?" Bethany called over her shoulder.

"Just run, we have to reach the pass." Aeoryn pushed her harder than she'd ever done before but even then the Darkspawn were hot on their heels. They could hold off for a little while when they reached the pass, it would funnel the spawn and give mother time to put some distance between them.

The sisters ran for their lives.

"I see them, mother, Rachel and Carver." Bethany called over her shoulder, they were approaching the hills and taking a huge risk cutting across to the east instead of north and away from the Wilds.

Aeoryn saw them as well, "Tell them to run." She gasped, all too aware of the beasts trailing them.

"Carver!" Bethany screamed at the top of her lungs.

Carver whirled around at his twins call, his eyes widened at the foul creatures giving chase to his sisters.

"Run!" Bethany motioned with her free hand, gripping her staff tightly.

Carver hadn't pushed mother because of her age, but they'd run out of time, "I'm sorry mother." He grunted then hefted her over his shoulder.

Leandra gasped but didn't struggle as her son broke into a sprint, "The girls!" she watched in horror as Aeoryn stopped running and knelt to send the few arrows she had left into the darkspawn that were closing in.

"They'll be fine, Air won't let anything happen to Beth." Carver reassured her, not looking back but concentrating on what was in front of him.

Rachel followed, terrified at the darkness and evil hunger she could sense behind them.

Aeoryn loosed her last arrow but still they came, at least Bethany had a greater head start. The short break from running had also given her a chance to catch her breath a little. Surging to her feet she continued after her family.

Carver made the pass and only looked back to make sure Rachel was keeping up, he had no doubt that Aeoryn would cover their backs. He swore as dark movement ahead caught his attention. Quickly he put his mother down and drew his two-handed great sword.

Leandra collapsed to her knees as her son charged a small pack of Darkspawn, his sword cleaving through them fiercely.

Carver's sword was quickly joined by both Bethany and Rachel's magic, fireballs and icicles throwing back the creatures with the sickening stench of burning rotten flesh.

Aeoryn reached the pass to see her brother and sisters dispatching a number of scouts and knew that by the time they'd been dealt with the ones following them would catch them. Instead of joining her siblings she turned back to face the twenty or so coming up from behind. Shrugging off her empty quiver she tossed it and her bow aside, her hunting knives would have to suffice for this. Concentrating on catching her breath and keeping her mind clear and calm she stood in readiness. She would die for her family.

The first of the Darkspawn reached the still human and with a fearsome roar went to attack her. It blinked and the human was no longer still. A blur of movement was the last thing it saw.

Aeoryn ripped through the vile creatures that threatened her family without mercy or hesitation. Her blades tore throats, blocked their ghastly jagged swords and moved faster than they could keep track of.

Carver struck down the last of the scouting party, "What's taking Aeoryn so long!" he snarled, spinning around to demand why his big sister hadn't helped at all.

Both Carver and Bethany turned in time to see a Darkspawn swinging its sword for Aeoryn's head from behind her. Before either could cry out a warning Aeoryn spun, her left hand blocking the blow while her right sliced across the creatures throat in a graceful and powerful display that continued as numerous spawn bore down on her.

Carver sprinted to her aid.

Bethany unleashed a fiery display that melted the very earth itself.

Rachel stumbled over to their mother, exhausted already.

In minutes the trio had killed all the Darkspawn following them.

Aeoryn looked back out to the valley, the Darkspawn were just reaching Lothering, that would slow them down but not for long.

Carver stood beside her, also looking out to Lothering.

"We couldn't save them Carver." She murmured, more to herself than to him.

Carver nodded, "I know. Come on." He gave her shoulder a squeeze, the greatest lesson she'd ever taught him was that family came first.

They left the scene to walk quickly over to where Bethany was helping their mother to her feet.

"Everything we've built, it's all gone." Leandra sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks as all they had to show for their lives were the clothes on their backs, everything else was gone.

"I'm sorry mother, but at least we're alive, that's no small feat." Aeoryn didn't hug her mother as she was covered in putrid Darkspawn blood but she did reach out and gently touched her arm.

Leandra took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "Yes, you're right."

"Why? Why did we wait?" Bethany demanded angrily, the death of her best friend still fresh in her mind, looking accusingly between Aeoryn and Carver.

"Why're you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar!" Carver snapped back, riling at the accusation that belittled everything they'd been through.

"Now isn't the time, we need to keep moving." Aeoryn shook her head at them, tightening her quiver strap and shouldering her bow.

"Listen to your sister." Leandra encouraged the twins.

Aeoryn walked off quickly with her mother a step behind her and Rachel running up to take hold of her hand.

"Wait, where're we going?" Bethany demanded, but followed quickly.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we go together." Aeoryn didn't stop, they didn't have time to stop and chat.

Carver didn't argue with that logic and followed, keeping a sharp eye out behind them for more trouble as it was bound to come, they were nowhere near out of this mess yet.

Leandra considered the question further, with her husband long dead and a Blight threatening the land Ferelden was no longer safe for them. "We can go to Kirkwall."

Aeoryn stopped in her tracks and turned suddenly in surprise, "Kirkwall! That wouldn't be my first preference." She looked to Bethany who was just as shocked.

"There are a _lot_ of templars in Kirkwall mother." Bethany reminded her softly, highly concerned at that thought. Kirkwall was across the seas and was the centre of the Templar order for the Free Marches, north of Ferelden.

"I know, but we have family there and an estate. The Amell's have always been highly regarded." Leandra acknowledged, she didn't talk about her childhood home often. Her family were nobles and she'd turned her back on them by running away with an apostate, her parents had died when the twins were born eighteen years ago leaving only her brother, Gamlen.

"Then we'll need to get to Gwaren and take ship." Bethany took a deep breath, meeting her sisters gaze, Aeoryn's deep blue eyes were pools of mystery even to her but right now her sister was asking silently if she was okay with this. Bethany just nodded.

Aeoryn stepped over to her and slid her hand behind Bethany's neck, pressing her forehead against Bethany's, "You know I'll never let anything happen to you." She whispered.

Bethany sniffed and nodded, "I know." That was the only comfort she had right now.

Rachel didn't know much about Kirkwall but sensed that it was not a good place for apostates as Aeoryn then turned to her and kissed her forehead, "You either."

Rachel sniffed and leaned into her big sister, she was always safe in Air's arms.

"We'd better move." Carver grunted, he could hear more Darkspawn nearby.

Aeoryn quickly turned to lead them on, the rocky track taking them higher into the hills where she hoped to circumvent the horde. It wasn't long before they came across another scouting party, only they were already attacking someone. "Rachel hold this." She quickly shed her bow and quiver that were useless to her at this point in time.

Rachel caught her big sisters bow, a bow that had protected them from templars all of her life. She watched with big blue eyes as Aeoryn, Carver and Bethany dashed forward towards the Darkspawn that were intent on something she couldn't see.

Aeoryn didn't roar or waste energy yelling at her enemy, she was a silent assassin as she sprinted up behind them and slit their throats.

Carver, however, bellowed with rage, leaping high in the air and slamming his blade down hard and fast to cleave a Darkspawn in two.

Bethany swung her staff calling on the elemental powers of fire and ice to burn and shred the monsters that were out of reach of her sister and brother.

Aeoryn came into sight of the Darkspawns intended targets and almost regretted intervening at the sight of steel plate armor and the shield of a templar as well as a woman who was obviously a skilled soldier herself.

The templar cried out in pain as a Darkspawn struck him from behind, sending him sprawling.

The woman responded instantly and threw herself at the Darkspawn that was moving in for the kill, "You will _not_ have him!" she roared fiercely.

Aeoryn dodged a wide swipe and turned her face as Bethany impaled the creatures head with an icicle. She ducked another and dove forward out of the press giving Bethany room to incinerate them.

The explosion of fire passed his wife as she slew the Darkspawn that had wounded him caught the templars attention. His eyes widened and he gasped for breath, clutching his side in agony that was numbing compared to the trio approaching, one of whom was an obvious apostate.

Aveline scrambled over to her husband, Wesley, and helped him to sit, moving him aside, "They will not have you." She hissed, kissing his cheek.

Aeoryn reached the woman barely in time as two Darkspawn lunged at her back, she tackled both aside.

Aveline hadn't realized they were no longer alone until that moment, the blonde woman risking her life for her and her husband. She was momentarily caught off guard at the graceful way the stranger fought, it was as though she danced and she looked... familiar. The roar of a man quickly snapped her out of it and her despair turned to hope as two others raced in to their rescue. Picking up her husbands dropped shield she rejoined the fight. The apostate didn't concern her at the moment, in fact she was very glad for the girl's presence as she torched numerous Darkspawn at once.

When the last fell Aeoryn jogged over to Bethany who was looking pale and trembled a little at the amount of magic she'd used. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Bethany just nodded and hugged her sister tightly.

Aveline helped Wesley to his feet and grimaced at the look on his face.

"Apostate!" He declared, a little shakily but with determination.

Aeoryn released Bethany and turned to face the people they'd just saved.

"My how the Maker has a sense of humor, first Darkspawn and now a templar." Bethany sighed, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"Wesley." Aveline warned him softly but he started walking painfully towards the young woman.

"The Darkspawn are clear in their intent, an apostate is always unknown. The Order dictates…" he gripped his sword though even with all his bluster he knew he wouldn't be able to wield it.

Bethany's eyes widened at the clear meaning of what he was about to do.

Aeoryn stepped between them, glaring at the templar, her knives still drawn and now ready to kill in defense of her little sister.

Wesley met her fierce blue eyes and maintained contact with them for only a moment.

"Dear, they saved us the Maker understands." Aveline reminded him softly, she could see that there was no way the blonde woman would let her husband near the dark haired girl who was quite obviously her sister.

Wesley knew he didn't have the strength and backed away, "Yes of course, you're right."

"I am Aveline Vallen, this is my husband Ser Wesley." Aveline introduced them, noting the older woman and young girl that joined them.

"An odd place for you to be, most of his fellows left with the Chantry." Aeoryn wasn't about to divulge their names just yet even if the red haired Aveline seemed reasonable.

"He was on his way to find me. Bad luck and timing." Aveline steadied her wavering husband, noting that the woman did not relax yet.

"The nice templar has been persuaded to postpone his hunt for illegal mages, let's not press the issue shall we?" Bethany suggested softly, knowing that her sister would strike down the templar without a second thought if he threatened them.

"Wise girl." Aveline nodded in acknowledgment, realizing that it would take both of them to keep her husband and the sister from coming to blows but more importantly that they needed to work together to escape this.

Aeoryn didn't sheath her hunting blades yet but she did relax, "I'm Aeoryn Hawke, my brother Carver, sisters Bethany and Rachel and mother Leandra." she introduced them quickly though her tone remained cautious. The woman was a born soldier, tall, broad, muscular and cut quite the imposing figure in her Ferelden Officer's uniform, she made her husband look like a boy in comparison now that they stood side by side.

Recognition lit Aveline's eyes, "Hawke, you were training the volunteers at Ostagar." she could see it now in her mind, she'd been very impressed with how the woman had handled the terrified young men from villages who'd had no military experience but knew that their families were at stake so had given their lives to defend them.

"You were at Ostagar? Then you know we were defeated…" Carver began to grouse.

Aveline interjected quickly, "We fell to betrayal, _not_ the Darkspawn, this arm of the horde will not have the same advantage." She pointed out, nodding towards the Wilds.

"You were betrayed?" Bethany looked to Carver who was half facing her.

"We were to draw the Darkspawn into battle and Teyrn Logain was to send in reinforcements to crush them from the sides. His reinforcements never came, it was a massacre, one we've still not escaped yet." Aeoryn responded softly over her shoulder, very aware of her baby sister listening in and the horror that was being inflicted upon her young mind.

"North and east are cut off." Aveline readied herself to continue traveling, if Wesley didn't endanger the apostate then this family was their only hope.

"As is west." Aeoryn informed them, it had appeared that was where the couple had been heading.

"Well we can't go south, we'll never get through the Wilds." Carver shook his head.

"If the options are south or die, we'll take our chances with south." Aeoryn looked to her brother firmly to dissuade further argument.

Carver bit his lip from retaliation, this wasn't the time or place.

"South it is." Aveline stepped forward.

Aeoryn looked to Wesley, "As long as work together you have nothing to fear from us, should you seek to harm my sisters, however, then not even your wife will keep me from you."

He nodded, "Understood."

"Rachel, think you can do something for his injury?" Aeoryn turned to their little sister who'd shown an aptitude for healing magic.

Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head, too afraid of the templar and the darkness she could feel growing in his blood.

Aeoryn frowned slightly at the fear she could see in her eyes, "Rachel?" she asked far more softly and held her hand out to her.

Rachel swallowed and quickly jogged over, taking Aeoryn's hand and pulling her down to whisper in her ear.

Aeoryn closed her eyes and turned away for a moment.

Rachel looked up at her sister for an answer.

Aeoryn didn't get the chance to answer as Carver stiffened.

"We gotta move!" He called instantly at the sight of a couple Darkspawn stragglers heading their way without real purpose just yet.

Aeoryn pointed to a path that climbed higher into the hills, "That way, go!" she gave Rachel a little push.

Rachel shouldered Aeoryn's quiver and carried her bow valiantly as Aeoryn didn't move to lead them but back to deal with the Darkspawn. She ran as ordered and took the lead, closely followed by Bethany.

Carver, seeing that Aeoryn was going to handle the spawn once again hefted his mother over his shoulder and followed his sisters.

Aveline supported Wesley and practically dragged him after the others, his groans making her heart beat even faster.

Aeoryn kept low and quiet as she stalked the Darkspawn, she counted only six of them. They didn't last very long against the highly protective and lethal warrior. Before following the others however, she took a moment to crouch in the dirt and tap into her inner reserves of energy, allowing them to flow through her, rejuvenate her.

Rachel slowed and turned back at the strange sensation, the warm tingling down her spine that was almost reassuring. Her eyes picked out Aeoryn from their vantage point.

"Don't slow down." Bethany gasped breathlessly as she caught up to their little sister.

Rachel nodded, Aeoryn was getting up and ready to race after them, but she'd felt _magic_ in her sister. Air wasn't a mage though. How was that possible?

It didn't take long at all for Aeoryn to power up the slope. She overtook Aveline and Wesley, then Carver and mother and reached Bethany and Rachel just as Rachel reached the top of the hill. Not wanting to dash straight into more Darkspawn she slowed them down and checked it out quickly. It was clear. It was a clear run to the Wilds from here but they wouldn't be able to maintain this kind of pace for very long. Looking back to Aveline and Wesley she nodded to them, "We're heading to Kirkwall by Gwaren. The bulk of the horde is south west," she pointed back towards Lothering, "but they'll be heading north east to the fertile plains where more people are."

"So we head south and cut around behind them to get a clear shot to the coast." Aveline understood, it was dangerous but it could be done and explained the scythe like movement of the horde around them.

Carver put their mother down and grumpily followed his big sister who had been the one deciding their fates since father had been killed. She had been stifling him for so long, she was better at him with the bow, in combat, everyone looked up to and adored her and everywhere they went he wasn't Carver, he was 'Hawke's little brother'.

They'd managed to make it half an hour without running into trouble. Wesley was walking by himself again but his blood was burning hot within his veins. Leandra kept pace with the wounded templar, he might be a templar but he was also a man and he obviously had a little compassion in him or at least common sense. Rachel held her mother's hand, standing opposite the darkening templar and becoming more and more anxious of him by the minute as she felt him changing. Bethany and Carver walked side by side though neither of them was speaking to the other as their concentration was taken up keeping an eye out for Darkspawn. Aveline was staying by Aeoryn Hawke's side as she sensed of all of them she was not only the leader, but the most dangerous and as such it was prudent to remain on good terms with her.

Aeoryn glanced at the red haired soldier beside her, "Aveline, your husband, Wesley," she began to talk ever so softly so that the others couldn't hear.

"He will not be a problem, I promise, he is an honorable man." Aveline assured her, thinking Hawke was concerned about him being a templar and her sisters.

"I'm sure he is, you may just wish to walk with him." Aeoryn suggested, even she could smell the taint in his blood now.

Aveline frowned and looked to her warily, "Tired of my company already?"

Aeoryn took a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder at the small group following her, she caught eyes with Wesley and held his gaze.

Wesley swallowed as there was something different in her eyes, understanding and sympathy. She knew. He bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"His wound is beyond Rachel's healing ability and she is a gifted healer. He's lost a lot of blood, I think you should cherish what time you have with him." Aeoryn suggested gently, only glancing at Aveline as she led them on.

Aveline looked back to her husband, he was looking very pale and the veins in his neck were starting to stand out. She paused to wait for him, her heart racing at the thought of losing him.

The ground began to shake.

Everyone slowed, looking around the sparsely wooded hillside around them warily.

The shaking began to increase as did a thundering sound from over the rise.

Aeoryn drew her blades and jogged ahead. Before she reached the rise a horned head appeared and grew in size and stature to reveal it belonged to a charging ogre. "Take cover!" she yelled over her shoulder, her first thoughts of how on earth she was going to protect her family from this mighty beast that towered over them.

The gray skinned ogre roared, saliva flinging from its wide jaw of yellowed jagged teeth. It charged at the pitiful creatures before it. Swatting aside the first one like a bug.

Aeoryn cried out in pain as she hit a boulder side on, she felt the instant crack of several of her ribs.

Bethany, Carver and Aveline dove out of the way fearfully seeing how easily it had swatted Aeoryn aside.

The only one other than Aeoryn who stood before the creature was little Rachel as it stormed towards her and her mother. Drawing every ounce of power she had she threw an ice spear at its face.

The ogre roared and raised its armor plated arm to deflect the attack. Then to everyone's horror it reached down for the little blonde haired, blue eyed teen who looked so much like Aeoryn.

Carver felt frozen in place, unable to move, to even raise his sword or cry out for Rachel to move.

Bethany screamed, eyes only for her baby sister.

For Aeoryn time itself slowed. Gripping the hilts of her blades she ignored the pain radiated from her chest and shot to her feet. In the blink of an eye she was moving towards the beast. She was void of all emotion, of all thought and yet all of her senses were at the highest they had ever been. She could _feel_ everything, Carver's trembling lip, Bethany's racing heart as she passed them. Leaping high she brought both blades over her head intent on ramming them down into the skull of the ogre as hard as she possibly could.

Rachel sobbed as the ogre's massive fist enveloped her and lifted her from the ground. Looking up at it the last thing she saw was her sister's fierce expression from behind the horned brutish face of the ogre, hunting knives glinting above her head in the afternoon light. Hope flickered across her face, Aeoryn had always protected her. Then there was intense pain and everything went from red to black.

The ogre crushed the pitiful creature that had tried to harm it with one powerful clenching of its fist, it was completely unaware of the threat from behind.

Aeoryn cried out in rage and agony as blood sprayed from her sister. With more than just physical power she slammed down so hard and fast that her hunting knives pierced through the supposedly impenetrable skull of the ogre.

The ogres roar was silenced and it fell forward under the weight of the attack.

Aeoryn's inertia threw her several meters passed the ogre and into a tree, her world went black.

"Rachel!" Leandra ran to the body of her baby girl in horror, falling to her knees beside her. "No, no, no, no, no!" she sobbed.

Bethany's sob caught in her throat as she slowed her headlong rush. There was no doubt, bright and effervescent Rachel was gone forever. She could see it, her mind just couldn't process it. Aeoryn had always been able to protect them from everything, she had never seen a person move so fast in her life but it hadn't been enough. Looking past her crying mother she looked to where Aeoryn had fallen. Her heart pounded and eyes widened, Aeoryn wasn't moving!

Carver just sat where he was, tears streaming down his face, grief freezing him in place.

Bethany knelt down beside Aeoryn and carefully rolled her over, "Aeoryn? Come on now, wake up." She sniffed, she gently patted Aeoryn's cheek.

Aeoryn gasped and came too quickly, she groaned and grimaced in pain, her right arm protectively covering her chest.

"Relax, Aeoryn look at me, look at me." Bethany urged, taking hold of Aeoryn's face, she might not have been as good at healing as Rachel but she could still heal.

Aeoryn bit her lip and looked up at Bethany, nodding that she was ready.

Bethany held her hand over Aeoryn's chest, felt the crushed lung, the broken ribs, the lingering dullness of a concussion.

Aeoryn relaxed under Bethany's touch and released herself to her sister's energy flow.

Bethany leaned down and kissed Aeoryn lightly on the lips when she was done.

Aeoryn sat up and hugged her, "Thank you." She murmured softly, meaning it with every fiber of her being.

"I love you Aeoryn." Bethany sobbed holding her tightly, there was no telling if it would be the last time she could say those words to her. There was a long way to go and thousands of Darkspawn, perhaps it was merciful that Rachel was spared the torment of what was to come.

"Love you to, Beth." Aeoryn returned gently. She looked over to where her mother was rocking the broken body of their little sister, crying out in anguish. "We have to keep moving. Beth, can you…" she pulled back and looked into her sisters tear filled brown eyes, "can you help mother?" She whispered.

Bethany sobbed but nodded.

The sisters joined the others around Rachel's body.

"I'm sorry for your loss, she is with the Maker now." Wesley attempted to offer even the smallest consolation to the distraught mother.

Aeoryn pulled her blades from the Ogre's head, struggling to internalize her grief as now wasn't the time for her to grieve, not if they wanted to get out of this alive. Crouching down beside Rachel's body, opposite her mother she took a deep breath and reached out to her mother, "She died bravely mother."

"I don't want a hero! I want my daughter! How could you let this happen? She was your sister, my baby girl!" Leandra yelled angrily in her grief.

Aeoryn closed her eyes and bowed her head, taking the accusation without comment but not letting it show just how deeply that knife sank into her heart. She had seen that flicker of hope in Rachel's eyes at the sight of her... and she had failed. Oh Maker how she had failed.

"Mother it wasn't her fault..." Bethany tried to defend Aeoryn but Aeoryn looked up and shook her head.

"Mother we can't stay here, more spawn are coming, we must say our goodbyes when we're safe or we'll be joining her." Aeoryn stood and did the hardest thing she'd ever done, she turned from them and walked away.

Bethany understood what Aeoryn was doing and she was right, if they didn't keep moving they were all dead. She gently took her mother by the shoulders, "Come mother, let me return her to the ashes." She urged softly.

Leandra let her younger daughter pull her away from her baby girl in a daze.

Only Aveline saw through the stiffness of Hawke, saw the whiteness of her knuckles as she clenched her hunting blades and knew that Hawke was grieving just as deeply as Leandra. A deep respect began to grow in her heart for the woman who put aside her own emotions for the safety of others. As she was watching the woman she saw an instant change in her.

Aeoryn's heart lurched in her chest as Darkspawn began to fill the area ahead of them.

"Flames, we're too late!" Aveline drew her sword and rushed forward to join Hawke.

Carver managed to pull himself together and joined them, together the trio rushed headlong into battle while Bethany kept at a distance with her mother and Wesley but aided the fight with her magic. Even Wesley was impressed with her. The greatest fears for templars was that mages would either turn to blood magic or become possessed and yet with everything on the line Bethany Hawke resorted to neither.

"There's no end to them!" Carver yelled over to Aeoryn, beginning to despair at the never ending sea of foul creatures and the increasing burning in his tiring arms.

"I'm _with you_ Carver, together we can do this, _stay strong_!" Aeoryn called to him firmly.

A few minutes later there was a rumble from overhead and everything on the small battlefield stopped and looked up.

The human's stared in disbelief as a dragon appeared.

Aeoryn threw Carver aside as the dragon unleashed a blazing fury of fire, decimating the Darkspawn.

The dragon passed overhead several times until all the Darkspawn were burning lumps of meat and ash. Then it landed in the cleared field before them and began to not only glow, but to shrink in size.

Aeoryn stood and waited warily as it approached and took human form. An older looking woman with white wavy hair, slender in a red leather armor that looked of ancient design and dragon horns curving behind her head from her temples.

"It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, now they come in Hordes." The woman chuckled with wry mirth, taking in the humans before her but taking very special note of the blonde woman standing warily and without fear.

Aeoryn gave a small smile at the woman's sense of humor, "Neat trick, how'd you learn how to become a dragon?" she asked, her tone light in keeping with the tone set by the woman.

The woman came to a stop before her and smirked, "Perhaps I _am_ a dragon. If so, be thankful that the smell of burning Darkspawn does nothing for the appetite."

Aeoryn felt the scrutiny of the woman and waited, there was something about her strange golden eyes that felt as though she was seeing into her soul.

Bethany joined them, standing close to her sister, "What are you exactly?" She asked curiously.

"I know what she is, she's Flemeth the witch of the wilds. The Chasind legends tell of her kidnapping children and terrorizing clans." Aveline answered, highly concerned about Wesley at the moment as he'd collapsed during the fiery display, his skin was gray and his veins were growing blacker by the minute.

"Pfft, as if I've got nothing better to do." Flemeth scoffed mockingly, she turned to leave having seen what she'd wanted to see.

"Wait, you can't just leave us here." Bethany insisted, they all knew the tales of Flemeth but none of them mentioned her being able to turn into a dragon and helping people.

"Can't I? And why not?" Flemeth turned back with her wry grin. "I saw a curious sight, a mighty ogre vanquished. I wanted to see who could perform such a deed and now my curiosity is sated." She nodded to the blonde woman respectfully.

Aeoryn returned the nod, "Thank you for your assistance, Flemeth, we shall be on our way."

Flemeth made no move to turn away this time, impressed by the fact that this woman didn't ask for help, her inner strength was greater than any she had seen in a long, long time and there was something very unique about this one. "And where is it you intend to go?" she asked curiously.

Aeoryn gave a small smile, "Do you have anywhere in mind? I hear the Deep roads are vacant."

Flemeth burst out laughing, very pleased by that answer, "Oh _you_ I like!" she became more serious, "Hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world will tremble before you."

Aeoryn frowned slightly, wondering what that could possibly mean.

Carver frowned at his sister, wondering what she was playing at, "We're going to Kirkwall in the Free Marches."

"_Kirkwall_? My, my, that is quite the journey you plan." Her eyes became calculating, "It just so happens that there is a Dalish clan near Kirkwall." She removed an amulet from around her neck. "Deliver this to them and I shall lead you safely through the Wilds."

Aeoryn accepted the amulet, "Why would you go to all that trouble to have this delivered?"

"Because I have an appointment to keep." Flemeth smiled secretively.

"We shouldn't trust her." Carver growled warily.

"We don't have much choice, Carver. She knows the Wilds, we do not." Aeoryn responded softly, not wanting to offend Flemeth.

"Before we go, there is one more thing that must be done." Flemeth looked to the fallen templar and strode towards him.

"No, you will not harm him." Aveline surged to her feet defensively.

Flemeth became sympathetic, "What has been done to your man is already in his blood." She offered sadly.

Aeoryn joined them, knowing full well that Flemeth was right.

"She's, she's right my love." Wesley wheezed, his mind and heart set on what had to be done.

Aveline looked down to him with pain etched into her being and tears in her green eyes, she knelt beside him and took his hand, holding it against her face.

"Is there nothing you can do for him?" Aeoryn asked Flemeth softly.

"The only cure I know of is to join the Wardens." Flemeth responded, looking between the wife and husband expectantly.

"And they all died at Ostagar." Aeoryn shook her head sadly.

"Not all, but the last are beyond your reach now." Flemeth acknowledged, besides she knew the survivors didn't even know how to concoct the Joining. It would be interesting to watch their progress indeed and if Lana Cousland would survive their journey not having undergone the Joining herself thereby being susceptible to the taint.

"The taint is a slow, painful death, please give me peace." Wesley pleaded with his wife, he knew that if he wasn't killed now then he would turn on them, no matter how much he loved her.

Aveline took a deep, shaky breath, unable to speak through her tight throat and chest.

Aeoryn knelt opposite Aveline, "It's up to you Aveline, I cannot decide his fate." She urged tenderly.

"Please, my love, do this for me?" Wesley held up his knife shakily, his dull eyes pleading with her.

Aveline took the knife and leaned down to kiss him one last time, not able to say she loved him in any other way. She pulled back and held the blade to his throat.

"Be strong my love." He nodded to her.

In a swift move she did the hardest thing she had ever had to do, she slit the throat of the man she loved and watched him die quickly. His blood was such a deep red it was almost black but as his last breath gurgled away there was peace on his face.

"There can be no beginning, without an end." Flemeth murmured sagely. "Your journey has only just begun."

With that they left the bodies of their loved ones and followed Flemeth through the Wilds. True to her word they encountered no more Darkspawn or danger of any kind.


	2. Sea Legs

The voyage had cost more than Aeoryn was willing to admit to her family but it wasn't the first time she'd used her feminine assets to protect her family. According to them the templars had never found out about them in Lothering that was why they'd been able to stay for so long. But that wasn't the truth. The truth was that five years ago they _had_ been found out by a templar, a templar who had found Aeoryn irresistible. In return for his protection she had _indulged_ his fantasies. With the hundreds of refugees fleeing Ferelden via Gwaren, Aeoryn hadn't had enough gold to buy them all passage. But her gorgeous looks had caught the eye of a captain who had agreed to take all of her family, including Aveline, to Kirkwall for a price other than gold.

Shoved in a hold full of people the trip would have been unbearable if it wasn't for the tenderness of the Hawke sisters. Bethany's easy smile and genuine care for the youngsters touched many, she'd entertain them with fanciful stories for hours, wiped their tears, kissed their scrapes better and in doing so was a balm for the adults as well. Aeoryn held a different kind of tenderness, she was their protector and often brought down additional scraps of food and flasks of water from her time up on deck. While no one knew what it was she did up there, no one complained when she brought back food and water for them. Of course there had been whispers of her seducing the captain but that didn't match her character as the biggest thing that earned her favor with the other refugees was her fierce protection of girls who'd been singled out by the rough sailors.

Bethany noticed the red rash like mark on Aeoryn's neck one morning and pulled back the leather collar of her sister's armor, "You've got a rash." She murmured, keeping her voice a whisper just for Aeoryn's ears only, though the proximity of their mother meant she overheard as well.

Aeoryn reached up and gently fixed her collar, "It's nothing Beth, don't worry about it."

"Have you been eating properly?" Bethany asked, her concern not abating yet as she knew Aeoryn was generous with sharing her rations.

Aeoryn put her arm around Bethany and pulled her close, kissing her hair, "I have thank you mother. I'm fine I swear." She teased lightly.

Bethany sighed and let it drop.

Leandra however, knew that kind of mark. She waited until later during the night when she could speak with Aeoryn privately. "Aeoryn." She said softly.

Aeoryn sat down beside her mother wordlessly.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Leandra asked softly.

"Like what?" Aeoryn sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against the hull.

"Like who gave you that mark." Leandra murmured in concern.

"It's not important mother." Aeoryn whispered seriously.

Leandra didn't say anything for a long moment, "I'm not sure how I should take that, Aeoryn."

Aeoryn looked to her, "Did you _really_ think we had enough gold to get all of us and Aveline to Kirkwall, mother?"

Leandra frowned.

"Think of me as you wish mother, but I will protect my family with everything I have. Which means sometimes doing things I don't like." She stood, not wanting to continue this discussion. Before she walked away though she looked down at her mother, "If there had been any way I could have saved Rachel I would have. But I wasn't enough. So while there are things that I _can_ do to protect you and Bethany and Carver, I will do them." That said she turned and walked away.

Leandra didn't know what to say. Since losing Rachel she had felt somewhat disconnected from Aeoryn but she had put it down to her tiredness and the strain of travelling. Now however she was starting to wonder if it was because _Aeoryn_ was putting up a wall between them.

Aeoryn stood up on deck leaning against the railing facing into the wind, away from the other refugees including her family. She just needed space and staring out into the darkening skies that predicated a storm coming their way seemed to clear her mind.

Captain Saunders watched her from in front of the wheel. She was unlike any woman he had ever met. Initially it had been purely about sex, which she was amazing at. He'd bedded many whores and floozies just wanting to get to another port with only the payment of their bodies. Hawke was not like that. She was intelligent, could make him smile and he'd seen her protectiveness of her family. Loyal, strong, no fear, he knew that she was a woman who could look someone in the eye and if they'd harmed her family in any way she would kill them.

"She's a looker." The first mate leered in her direction.

"Definitely beautiful." Saunders agreed, she had good sea legs as well.

"So when we get a shot with her?" the first mate shouldered the captain hopefully.

"Go ahead and try." Saunders smiled secretively.

"For real?" he was a little surprised, but very eager.

Saunders just nodded towards Hawke, wondering just how she'd kick the guys ass.

Aeoryn sighed as her moment of peacefulness was disturbed by one of the sailors.

"You looked a little lonely." He smiled down at her, leered more like it as his eyes dropped over her figure.

"I'd appreciate being left alone, it's a rare occurrence in these circumstances." Aeoryn didn't even cast him a glance.

"Well," he sidled up to her, "I can ensure you have some… private time…" he reached up to brush the hair from her shoulder.

Aeoryn grabbed his hand, spun him around against the rail and kneed him hard in the groin.

He cried out in pain, alerting the others to a commotion.

Aeoryn kicked the rope coil beside them loose and shoved the unbalanced sailor so that his left foot was inside the coil. Tying the rope to his ankle she grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him so he was looking her in the eye, "You're _interrupting_ my private time and I don't like interruptions." She growled, then without another moment's hesitation she pushed the man overboard.

He screamed like a girl until the rope went taunt and he jerked painfully but he didn't end up splashing in the water.

Saunders burst out laughing and applauded her, "Hawke you just made my day!" he roared so that the sailors hauling their asses to give her a thumping stopped in their tracks. "What would you have done if he'd made a move on that sister of yours?" he called for all to hear, gripping the rail and leaning against it.

Aeoryn didn't yell out a response. Instead she drew her dagger and threw it hard and fast.

Saunders looked down quickly at the blade that was suddenly nestled between his fingers. His smile widened. Pulling the blade from the rail he bellowed in a loud voice, "You got that boys, keep off the Hawke's! Haul him up Jack."

Aeoryn bowed her head in acknowledgment, then returned to looking out to the brewing storm far off in the distance. There was something about it that seemed to touch her heart, that she could relate to.

Saunders tossed the blade in his hand as he walked down towards her. Joining her he looked out to the storm that had captivated her attention for the past half hour. "It's going to be a rough night." he nodded towards it.

Aeoryn didn't comment for a moment as she considered the charge she could feel drifting in the winds, "Rougher than you think. That is no ordinary storm." she responded softly.

"What makes you think that?" Saunders asked curiously.

"My brother and I fought at Ostagar. We were there when King Cailan's army was betrayed and defeated." she nodded to the storm, "What I feel from that storm is the same as the magic used by the Darkspawn necromancers. That storm is magic driven." Aeoryn warned him seriously.

The smile vanished from Saunders face, "I heard it was a massacre. At least the Wardens paid for what they did." he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Aeoryn spun from him quickly, "The Wardens? _Teryn Loghain_ betrayed us. The beacon was lit and instead of charging his troops he abandoned us, they left us to die. I've never seen anything like those Wardens." she shook her head at him and leant against the railing, "The way they fought was incredible, they gave their lives to try and protect the king." she kicked the side of the ship in frustration, "We could have won. We could have stopped those bloody spawn at Ostagar and my sister would still be alive. I hope that bastard rots in the void when the Cousland's get him." she spat and stormed off angrily.

Saunders made a mental note to not anger Hawke. He glanced out to the storm warily and wondered just what kind of hell was going to be unleashed.

Bethany sensed her sisters anger and hurried over to her, "Air?"

"I need to meditate." Aeoryn growled, not slowing down as she headed down into the hold.

"Uh, Air, that might not be the best place..." Bethany called down the stairs knowing exactly how her sister 'meditated'. Aeoryn reappeared a few minutes later, minus her leathers. "Aeoryn are you crazy?" Bethany gasped, shocked that her sister would meditate in her under garments on board a ship of drooling sailors.

Aeoryn didn't respond. She made her way up to the rear upper deck that was meant to be refugee free. She didn't even hear the catcalls of the sailors. Closing her mind to everything except her physical and elemental surroundings she took her senses to an entirely new world.

The catcalls and leering changed to expressions of awe and amazement as the sexy goddess began to move. She danced as though she were sparring with an invisible partner with an incredible grace and power that was absolutely mesmerizing.

Bethany kept an eye on her and prayed that no one would get too close.

Captain Saunders joined the sister of Hawke and watched the woman for a few moments before speaking, "She's no ordinary woman is she." he observed.

Bethany sighed, "Maker no. I love her dearly but piss her off and it might be the last thing you do."

"Is she... an apostate?" Saunders asked cautiously.

Bethany almost laughed, "No, but our little sister Rachel was. Aeoryn learned some rather, unusual techniques to deal with templars. That," she nodded towards her, "being one of them. It's an elven battle meditation, I don't recommend entering her sphere of balance."

"She'll kick your ass?" Saunders jested though in all seriousness.

"No, she'll kill you in a heartbeat. In that state she can literally rip out your heart and she won't even know she's done it until she wakes." Bethany warned him.

"And you're sure it's not magic?" Saunders frowned, considering where they were headed that would be an extremely bad thing.

"It's not magic, Aeoryn is no mage. Trust me, if she was the world would be a very different place." Bethany smiled at the thought of it, Aeoryn would definitely set the world on fire if she was a mage for even just seeing the injustices of the holy Chantry towards her sisters and other mages set Aeoryn ablaze.

"What do you mean by that?" Saunders was keen to find out more about the woman who was starting to captivate his mind almost as much as his loins.

"Aeoryn dedicated her life to protecting us, her family, because of what the templars would do to us for harboring an apostate. So she's kept her head down and the templars away from us. If _she_ was a mage she would not be defensive, she would go on the offense and show the world just how wrong the Chantry is about mages." Bethany looked up at Saunders, "And only the Maker himself could stop her. I mean look at her, and that's _without_ magic." she waved her hand towards her sister.

Saunders nodded thoughtfully, she was definitely one to keep an eye on and not just for her beauty. If she wasn't so obviously loyal to her family he'd do everything he could to convince her to stay on board, a woman like her could be life changing.

Aeoryn was completely unaware of the people around her, she didn't even notice the drops as it started to rain. What _did_ capture her attention though were flashes in the distance, in the heart of the storm. Flashes of light, the smell of burning, the face of a dark haired olive skinned woman with a gold stud in her lip and gold loops in her ears frantically yelling orders though she couldn't hear what the orders were over the roar of the storm. The images chopped and changed but revolved around the Rivaini woman who was obviously the captain but also showed great interest in protecting an old looking tome of strange script. The last image she saw was a flash of the silhouette of a very large man with horns. Then with a clash of thunder she was back on the ship, only the thunder hadn't been in her mind.

The storm was pushing the ship hard towards the cliffs of the coast and the sailors were working frantically to keep that from happening.

Aeoryn sprinted along the heaving ship to where the Captain was yelling from the wheel.

"Nice of you to join us Hawke!" Saunders yelled at her over the fury of the storm.

Aeoryn braced her right shoulder under one of the spokes of the wheel and helped the straining man hold the ship as steady as possible in the wild waves.

"You don't have a life line, you need to get below!" Saunders shook his head at her assistance.

"And if we get any closer to the cliffs I won't need one!" Aeoryn yelled back at him.

Saunders didn't waste time or strength arguing with her, her turned his attention to his crew.

Below decks Carver, Bethany, Aveline and a number of other refugees were working the pumps to bail out the ever increasing amount of water they were taking on.

"Where's Air when you bloody need her?" Carver snarled in annoyance as his burning arms continued to pump hard.

"She's with the Captain." Bethany called to him over his shoulder.

"When is she _not_ with that asshole!" Carver was even more infuriated which made him pump faster.

"Easy!" Aveline chided him, if they worked too hard to fast they wouldn't last the storm.

Up on deck the sky was blacked out by a massive wave. Saunders was instantly concerned about Hawke who had no life line but the thought was short lived as the wave crashed across the decks.

Aeoryn cried out in pain as she was suddenly wedged under the full weight of the wheel. Bracing herself and summoning her inner strength she managed to straighten a little and relieved some of the weight from her shoulder. Looking up the Captain was nowhere to be seen and they were getting dangerously close to the cliffs. If she didn't hold the wheel they were done for. In the rigging above men were hanging by their life lines while others tried to pull their mates to safety.

In a flash of lightning the bronze statues of the Twins came into sight, very close, almost too close for the ship to make such a tight turn.

The sailors looked to the Captain who had gone strangely silent. Many hearts sank into their guts at the sight of scantily clad Hawke bracing the wheel.

"We're so screwed." one of them murmured under his breath, shaking his head in dismay.

Aeoryn took a deep breath, she'd have to slowly release the wheel so it didn't spin out of control. Preparing herself mentally and physically she began the turn.

Many signs to the Maker and Andraste were gestured and prayers uttered under breaths as the ship did indeed begin to turn, rather sharply under the gale force winds that had been trying to push them into the cliffs for the past few hours.

Aeoryn pulled the wheel up again as the bow of the ship pointed towards the first of the Twins, the ships momentum would carry it the rest of the way and she didn't want to overshoot and end up in the cliffs.

There were cries from the sailors in the rigging to brace for impact.

Aeoryn grimaced as the port side of the ship scraped the cliff but it was only briefly as the ship drew out and with the cliffs now protecting them from the storm they slowed dramatically.

Saunders pulled himself up over the railing, praising the Maker not only for his life line holding, but for Hawke who'd held the ship steady in the worst possible conditions.

Aeoryn disentangled herself from the wheel and clutched her throbbing shoulder, rubbing it firmly to try and alleviate the pain.

"You sure I can't convince you to stay Hawke? You'd make a heck of a sailor." Saunders clapped her good shoulder, taking the wheel with his other hand.

Aeoryn smiled and shook her head, "My duty is to my family. Speaking of which I'd better see how they're going below. Glad you're alright Saunders, you had me worried."

"Worried? You _do_ care!" he called after her, grinning from ear to ear.

Aeoryn didn't respond.

Below decks Leandra threw her arms around the drenched Aeoryn, "Thank the Maker you're okay."

Aeoryn gasped and pulled away, shielding her shoulder.

"Aeoryn?" Leandra looked to her daughter in concern.

"Just knocked my shoulder it's nothing, we've made the pass into Kirkwall, we'll be there soon." Aeoryn shook her head and gave her a mother a reassuring smile.

"Right, you can put some clothes on then." Leandra gently pushed her away from the staring young men, more than a little embarrassed that Aeoryn didn't seem concerned that she was practically naked in front of so many people.

Aeoryn smiled and chuckled softly under her breath, "The salt water would have ruined my armor, you know that." she reminded her over her shoulder as she went to obey.

Leandra quietly approached Bethany, "Go see to your sister darling." she asked tenderly.

Bethany quickly followed, Aeoryn was obviously hurt, "Air, Air are you alright?" she called, catching up to her in the dimly lit corridor.

Aeoryn slowed and smiled to her little sister, "My shoulder could definitely use your touch." She answered softly.

Bethany could see now that it was not only bruising quickly but at a very strange angle, "Come on then, you've got to be freezing to." She put her arm around Aeoryn's waist and kissed her bare shoulder lightly.

Aeoryn smiled, her family was worth everything, so much more than she could ever give for them.


	3. First stop the Gallows

Morning came to reveal dawn streaked skies, calm waters and the cacophonous sounds of a busy port. There was only one person who could wake Aeoryn up in the morning without receiving a black eye, Aveline had learned that the hard way so she gently stirred Bethany first.

Bethany mumbled something indiscernible sleepily but did start waking up. Rolling over she propped herself up on her elbow and lightly touched Aeoryn's face, "Air, we're here."

Aeoryn mumbled something incoherent just as Bethany had moments ago.

Bethany smiled and kissed her cheek, "Come on Air, up you get." she playfully zapped her sister.

Aeoryn nearly hit the roof, "Bloody void!" she shouted, shoving her sister away roughly, "Necessary?" she glared at Bethany in bleary eyed annoyance.

Bethany just laughed, "Totally worth it." she pushed herself up off of the deck she was sprawled on and straightened out her clothes, "Come on."

Aeoryn stretched and yawned away her not so pleasant dreams before getting up. They had nothing but the clothes on their backs and their weapons, everything else was gone. Heading up on deck she was met by Captain Saunders.

"Hawke." he nodded to her with a gruff tone of voice, "Gonna miss you." he held out his hand.

Aeoryn smirked and took his hand, "Oh you'll find someone else soon enough." she assured him in a low but light tone of voice.

He scoffed, "Hawke, there is no one in this Maker forsaken cesspit like you. You ever need anything, I'm your man." he wanted to kiss her but knew she wouldn't in front of her family.

Aeoryn bowed her head politely, "Thank you Malcolm." she murmured.

His heart lurched in his chest at hearing his name from those luscious lips but she'd released his hand and was walking away, he hoped he'd see her again.

Aveline glared at the intimidating gates of what looked more like a fortress or prison than Kirkwall proper, a glance across the harbor proved that. "They're not letting people in."

"Shit, what in the void are we supposed to do now?" Carver swore, running his hand through his hair anxiously.

Bethany looked to her sister expectantly, she always had a plan.

"We introduce ourselves to our hosts and ask for a message to be sent to Uncle Gamlen." Aeoryn responded as though it were simply common sense, she was already walking to where a group of refugees had gathered around a couple city guards.

The guardsman noticed her and rolled his eyes, "Get back with the others Ferelden." he growled.

"What is this place?" she asked, unconcerned by his tone.

"The Gallows, it's where the mages are locked up." he responded simply, taking another look at her, she was actually quite good looking considering she'd just come off of a boat.

"They _imprison_ mages here?" Bethany's surprised gasp didn't escape his notice.

"Only way to keep 'em in control, where they should be." He shrugged, his anti-mage sentiments all too apparent.

Before anything else could be said on the matter Aeoryn interceded, "I notice not everyone is being kept here." she nodded towards a market stall where people were being marked off and sent by small ship across to Kirkwall proper.

"Knight Commander Meredith's allowing merchants or people with legitimate business into the city, _not_ refugees." he responded quite arrogantly.

At _that_ she frowned, "That's a _templar_ title, what are city guards doing reporting to templars?"

"She's the power in Kirkwall, other than the Viscount, and good at keeping order. Not that you'll know, you'll be shipped off..." he was cut off by the woman.

"We have family in the city and are expected. Is there some way I can get a message to my uncle?" she was very unimpressed with the man but kept her cool nonetheless.

"You've _all_ got bloody family." he snapped in annoyance, that was until the look she leveled him with twisted his insides. He thumbed over his shoulder, "Go see the Captain, up the stairs to your right in the courtyard." he sighed.

Aeoryn just nodded and strode passed him. She was well aware of the looks she got, many of them admiring, some wary and only a few who realized that she was much more than she appeared.

The Captain was one of these people and he considered her closely as she approached. Her smooth stride, the subtleness borne of utter confidence in her abilities, her calm expression that was so opposite to just about every other person present in the Gallows courtyard, these things all told him to take this woman seriously. His mind was brought back to the rabble before him, some of them looked... sicker than normal.

"We paid good coin to get 'ere!" One of the leaders snarled.

"That's not my concern, ships will be here soon to take you back to Ferelden." he sighed and turned his attention to the beautiful woman as she approached. "As I've told these gentlemen, the city is closed to refugee's. You will have to return to Ferelden as soon as a ship becomes available." he informed her in a rather monotone voice.

"I understand, however, my uncle Gamlen Amell is expecting us. All I ask is that you allow a message to be sent to him." her tone was silk and honey, her smile seductive and her face slightly lowered for full effect.

And it was _not_ lost on the man who felt his insides flutter. He cleared his throat, "I know Gamlen. What do you need?"

"Oi wha? We been here for days, they only jus go' 'ere." one of the man complained and that brought up a whole mess of complaints.

Aeoryn shot a glance at Bethany, a clear _move_ in her eyes.

Bethany grabbed her mothers hand and dragged her back out of the group quickly.

Not more than a moment later the refugees were pulling weapons.

"Defend the guard." Aeoryn ordered Carver and Aveline, pulling out her daggers in a swift, smooth motion. She set her sights on the closest idiot and flew at him.

Carver shot a glance over to Bethany to see she'd pre-empted the attack and moved herself and mother away, neither of them would risk participating in this frenzy. He drew his broadsword and roared before he charged a man whose veins were turning black from the taint.

Aveline made sure to keep herself between the two unarmed women and the fray of men, also keeping an eye on Aeoryn.

Aeoryn danced around her opponents with grace, speed and power. Her daggers slashing at presented vulnerabilities crippling men and killing them with ruthless efficiency. One idiot lunged at her with his sword, she simply melted around it, spinning full circle and slamming her blade into the side of his head, withdrawing it in the same motion as she blocked another's sword with her left hand. Ducking around it she lashed out with her right hand and blood spurted from his now severed throat.

The Captain stared at her, slack jawed and wide eyed. He had _never_ seen anything like her before. The way she moved her entire body was breathtaking, her expression was cool and collected as though she were simply taking a stroll and not taking lives. It seemed only minutes and all of the rabble rousers were dead at their feet.

Aveline recognized his look, it was a similar one Aeoryn had received at Ostagar. "You should have seen her take down an ogre single handedly." she nodded towards the woman with a sad smile.

Aeoryn looked down at herself and sighed, she was covered in blood. Crouching down she wiped her blades on the shirt of a dead man before sheathing them. "So Captain, that letter?" she asked softly, as though the onslaught hadn't just happened.

He grinned then laughed, "Very impressive my dear. If I may be so bold, should you and your family make it into Kirkwall you should join the guard, we could use someone with your skills."

Aeoryn merely smiled, "I shall consider it, thank you serrah." She looked around at the bodies, "I know this is a rather... morbid request, but as you can imagine my family and I fled with nothing. Would you be at all opposed if we searched the bodies for valuables?"

"_Hawke!_" Aveline growled at her at such a horrid request.

"We have no food and unless _you_ want to resort to _other_ methods of payment we have no coin until Uncle Gamlen comes." she pointed out quickly, her gaze returning to the Captain.

He merely nodded, not showing any sign of discomfort at the request as he understood their position.

Carver helped but Aveline couldn't bring herself to search the bodies of the dead. They found coin and a couple choice daggers Aeoryn found new homes for in her boots, one could never have too many she pointed out. While they did that Leandra wrote a letter to her brother with the paper and ink a guard brought her. Sending it on its way all they could do was wait and pray.

Aveline had been impressed at how Aeoryn had provided for her family. While there was nowhere but the ground to sleep she had managed to get them blankets and food enough that while they remained hungry they didn't starve. After three days with no word from Gamlen tensions were rising. She had picked up that Aeoryn and Carver were not close on the boat and now his biting remarks were starting to get under the usually calm and collected elder Hawke's skin.

"I'm so bloody hungry I could eat a whole bloody halla." Carver growled, glaring at Aeoryn like it was her fault.

"Then imagine how those of us who have had far less to eat then you are feeling right now." Aeoryn returned with a slight growl to her tone.

"I'm a man and I'm bigger, of course I need to eat more." he scoffed.

"So perhaps you should go and find your own share of food." Aeoryn shot at him.

"Isn't that _your_ job? _You're _the one with the coin." He returned sharply.

Aeoryn promptly pulled out her coin pouch and tossed it at him, "Be my guest Carver."

Leandra was instantly concerned as Carver surged to his feet.

"_Fine!_" he snarled and stormed off.

"Was that wise?" Leandra asked her daughter softly.

"There's only three silvers in there." she produced another pouch that looked to be at least a quarter full.

Bethany laughed, "You were _waiting_ for him to do that weren't you?"

At that Aeoryn grinned, "Yep. I'm betting he comes back bruised with only enough food to feed himself if anything at all."

"And you just _let_ him go off by himself?" Beth frowned at her big sister.

"He's been whining like a baby since we got here. I'm just as tired and hungry as he is, my patience is not limitless." she growled in annoyance.

Beth said nothing more, she was right after all, Carver had only been making their bad situation even worse.

Sure enough not more than half an hour later Carver returned with a bloodied nose, black eye, no food and no coin. He pushed Beth away as she moved to heal him, "Don't be an such a bloody idiot, you can't here." he snarled at her and plonked back down beside Aeoryn.

Aeoryn's fist snapped out and sent him sprawling with a blow to the side of his head.

"What the _fuck_ was _that_ for!" he yelled at her angrily.

"For losing our money and insulting Beth. Now quit you're incessant whining or go introduce your face to someone else's fist." she growled at him.

It was the first time she'd snapped at him in anger and he was about to return the favor when she turned to look at him and her eyes made his blood run cold. He shut up instantly and looked away, red faced.

Beth bit her lip to keep from chuckling at her siblings, Carver deserved it after all.

Aeoryn noticed a man approaching who had eyes only for mother, "Mother is that Gamlen?" she asked softly.

Leandra turned quickly and her face lit up, "Gamlen!" she got to her feet and hugged him like a girl.

Gamlen chuckled, "Maker Leandra, the years haven't been kind to you."

The others got up quickly.

Leandra didn't point out that they'd not been kind to him either.

"Let me say up front I wasn't expecting this... you... the blight... your husband, dead. I-I don't even know if I can get your family in." He admitted rather uncomfortably as he rubbed his neck, stepping back from her quickly, a little too quickly.

Aeoryn's eyes narrowed, there was something _very_ shift about him. He certainly wasn't dressed as the nobleman mother had painted him as, his clothes were old, rather unkempt and he seemed to be disheveled all round.

"We were too late. My darling little Rachel didn't make it. But these are my children, Aeoryn, Carver and Bethany." she introduced them softly.

Gamlen's gaze fell on Aeoryn who was obviously the eldest and his eyes widened a little, "Well you certainly made a good looking bunch Leandra." it was hardly surprising considering she had been quite the belle when she was younger.

Aeoryn instantly disliked the way he gazed over herself and Bethany.

"We've got nowhere else to go, surely the estate..." Leandra stopped at the way he cringed.

"Right, I've been meaning to write you about that. There um, there's no estate. Debts to pay off." he looked awfully squeamish right now.

"What! You mean there's no money? How the hell'r we supposed to get in then?" Carver demanded, looking to Aeoryn.

"Well I've a couple contacts who could help, if you're not too delicate about the company you keep. Catch is you'd be working off the debt for a year." he could already see that Aeoryn and Carver could fight and Leandra had told him Bethany was an apostate.

"A _year?_" Leandra gasped, shocked at the very idea.

"Well, think of it as a job waiting for you." he looked from Leandra to Aeoryn.

"Tell us about them." Aeoryn didn't care about working off a debt as long as it got her family into Kirkwall where they could finally have a bed and decent meal.

"Athenril and Meeran are my contacts, I've convinced them to come here to meet you but it's a bloody lot of coin. You'll have to convince them you're worth it. Meeran runs a mercenary group called the Red Iron. Athenril... well you could say she's a smuggler." Gamlen gave them the only two options that were available.

They all looked to Aeoryn, Gamlen could see instantly that she was the one in charge.

"What's this Meeran like?" She asked him calmly though her eyes were dark.

"He's a hired sword what do you think he'd be like? But he's got a decent reputation and I wouldn't have asked him if I thought he'd cross you." He grumbled at the accusation in her eyes.

"What about Athenril?" she made no further comment on the Red Iron.

"It wouldn't be pretty working for Athenril, they're a pretty small fish compared to some of the other smuggling rings. They never deal in slaves or flesh and Athenril's tough but fair." He shrugged.

Aeoryn considered the options before her. She glanced at Bethany who was her true deciding factor.

Bethany said nothing but kept her sisters gaze, she could see her thinking this through and already she could tell that Aeoryn didn't like _either_ option. But they had no other choices.

"Carver I imagine you would be more comfortable with the Red Iron." she looked to him, "I'm not comfortable with either option but smuggling would open more opportunities to endanger Bethany and I will not allow that. So we'll talk to Meeran." she nodded back to Gamlen.

"What about me?" Aveline asked firmly, "I will not be a further burden on your family."

"I don't see that it matters." Gamlen shrugged.

Aeoryn turned to Aveline. For the first time in their time of knowing each other she stepped over to the taller stronger red head and hugged her, "You are family, Aveline." she murmured.

Those simple words turned Aveline's world upside down. Other than Wesley she had been alone for a very long time. She stood stiffly for a moment before she hesitantly hugged the younger woman but the hug was only brief as Aeoryn pulled back.

"So," Aeoryn smirked, "I'll kick your ass if you do anything stupid like Carver."

"Hey I'm right here you know." Carver growled, his jaw was still smarting though not as much as his pride at what had happened.

"And how's your jaw little brother?" she returned promptly.

He glowered but Bethany's hand on his arm stopped him from saying something else.

"Meeran." she turned back to Gamlen expectantly.

Gamlen led the way into the gallows courtyard.

It was busy as always and though they'd been there a week other's who'd been there long enough knew that the gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed Aeoryn Hawke was _not_ to be messed with. A few hands had been severed for touching the younger dark haired sister and even a few black eyes for trying to rip her off.

Gamlen nodded to a small group of men in reddened armor waiting in a corner, "There they are."

Aeoryn moved towards them, eyeing them over to determine who Meeran was. Judging from the positions of the men she determined an older looking man with gray hair and scarred face was Meeran.

Meeran glanced over at the four approaching him though his attention was quickly enrapt by the blonde. The way she moved declared she was skilled in a combat style he rarely saw in his line of work, a true dancer of the blades. He had only met two others like her, they'd killed each other in an epic duel that was still talked about to this day. But unlike them her feminine grace was truly captivating.

"Meeran." she greeted him with a nod, her voice soft.

"You must be Hawke, niice." he boldly looked over her.

Carver gave a startled cough and Bethany instantly looked uncomfortable as she glanced at her sister waiting for the worst to happen.

"Meeran, I should advise you that if you were any other man right now you would be on your ass. It's only out of courtesy for your possible assistance in getting my family into the city that you are still standing." she _purred_ in a rather seductive manner that neither sibling had ever seen her use.

Meeran laughed, "You are a saucy little minx. If you're as good with your blades as your uncle makes out I'll get you and your family in." his gaze flicked to Bethany but before he could speak Aeoryn's sultry tones deepened.

"I'd like to know more about you first."

"Right, you're not a Marcher like you're uncle. The Red Iron take wha' jobs we want, when we want, we look afta our own and mess up anyone who crosses us. Simple as 'at." he shrugged, the Red Iron had a reputation few risked crossing and many paid good gold for.

"Sounds... good." Aveline looked to Aeoryn whose calm demeanor belied her highly protective and when required positively violent tendencies.

Carver was grinning from ear to ear, "It does sis."

Bethany said nothing, this wasn't really her thing, Aeoryn and Carver were the swords in the family, she'd always remained hidden.

"I'm under the impression it will take a lot of coin to get us in to the city." Aeoryn had made up her mind already but information was the difference between life and death and the more information she had the better of they'd be.

"Did I mention we're paid a lot of coin? Besides..." he looked to the younger girl who obviously didn't have the same fighting abilities as the others, "not every day we're offered the services of an apostate."

Bethany paled in fear.

Aeoryn growled, "I hadn't realized Gamlen had told you _that_."

Meeran noted the flick of her fingers towards her weapon, "Don't worry, we'll protect her, unless you do somfin' stupid."

Aeoryn met his glare with a fierce one of her own.

He smirked, this girl was going to make him a lot of coin.

"I assume you have a test of some kind to prove ourselves." it was a statement not a question.

"Noble bastard by the name of Frederick gave us bad intel, got my boys killed. You're gonna return the favor." he leveled her with a rather pissed off look.

Aeoryn could see that he didn't take this as a matter of some code of conduct but as something personal. The mercenaries in the Red Iron were _his_ family. She nodded to him, "Where is he?"

"By the docks waitin' for a ship outta here. My boys can't get near 'im but _you_ can. Got a guard of six wiv 'im." He crossed his arms and gestured with his head for them to go.

Aeoryn led them with Bethany falling into step with her, she looked to her sister nervously, she could see the anger boiling beneath that calm exterior like no one else could. "Air..."

"If anything happens to you because of Gamlen's big mouth I don't care that he's blood... I'll kill him." Aeoryn growled. This changed everything, had he told Athenril as well?

"And _what_ would mother say to that? Killing her brother and all..." Bethany couldn't help but smile at her big sister's protectiveness.

Aeoryn hissed through her teeth, "I'll make it look like an accident. She'll never know." there was a touch of dry humor to her tone though as she acknowledged death for that man wasn't an option.

Bethany smiled and linked her arm with Aeoryn's swiftly kissing her cheek, "I love you sis." she whispered.

Aeoryn softened, "Let Carver, Aveline and I deal with this, it's far to open for your skills." she murmured just in case Bethany got any ideas.

Beth nodded and stayed in step with her. She knew that she and Aeoryn had always received more than their fair share of attention when they were together, Aeoryn's beauty was one that every man would fall to their knees for and hers was of an innocence that that belied the true danger she possessed. So with them side by side no one ever anticipated they could be in trouble, until it was too late. This was why Aeoryn hadn't let go of her arm as they approached a small group of men who matched the description of Meeran.

"Are you sure about this Hawke?" Aveline asked softly from behind.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for the protection of my family. These fools will not be the first I've killed nor will they be the last. Stay with Bethany and make sure none of them try anything on her." Aeoryn murmured over her shoulder, confident that she and Carver could handle them. She looked to her brother, "You and me, Carver. Wait for me to draw first and try not to yell." she released Bethany's arm, smiling sweetly at the haggard looking nobleman who had noticed them some time ago.

Bethany and Aveline hung back, Bethany admiring the scenery and even pointing something out casually.

"Excuse me but are you perchance serrah Frederick?" Aeoryn asked in her silky smooth tone.

He flashed her a rather lecherous smile, "Indeed I am, and who might you be, such a rare and delicate flower?"

Carver burst out laughing, "A delicate flower? That's gotta be a first sis."

"You forgot 'rare' brother dearest." she smirked, walking in between the first of the guards who were totally unaware that they were in danger. In a flash her blades appeared in her hands and she slashed their throats without missing a step. Flicking her wrists saw one of her blades between the eyes of Frederick and the other similarly positioned in a guard beside him.

Carver hurriedly drew his sword and beheaded a man to the right of his sister as she stepped aside deliberately leaving the target for him.

The last guard turned and run in fear.

"Carver he's yours." Aeoryn nodded to him as she knelt down to retrieve her daggers.

Carver grinned and sprinted after him, "Oi! Who said ya could leave!"

Wiping her blades clean she concealed them again and looted the bodies. Frederick had a very nice pouch of gold on him that she pocketed quickly, along with some jewelry she could sell once they were in Kirkwall, there was no point trying here in the Gallows.

Carver returned with a swagger to his step that signified a successful hunt and take down.

Aeoryn smiled to him, "Nice work Carver." while her little brother pissed her off no end she knew that if she didn't at least _try_ and acknowledge the good things he did their tenuous relationship would fall apart.

He shrugged, "Coulda left me more ya know." he grunted, pleased at the praise though.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get more with the Red Iron." Aeoryn sighed, standing up and heading back to the others.

Meeran looked to them grinning, of course he'd watched them perform the deed. That Aeoryn Hawke was going to make them a stack load of coin.

"Dead and buried... well dead at any rate." She smirked to him.

"Welcome to the Red Iron, Hawke." he held out his hand to her.

Aeoryn shook it firmly.

"One of tha boys'll come get ya when the bribe's paid." he assured her before moving off.

"Well, looks like we're in." Carver felt a sense of relief wash through him, he was looking forward to a decent meal and an actual bed.

"Thank the Maker." Bethany sighed, leaning in to her sister again.

Aeoryn didn't say anything as she walked over to where their mother and uncle were waiting.

"So? How'd it go?" Gamlen asked her curiously.

Aeoryn smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "Was there ever any doubt?"

The worry in their mother's expression vanished, "Thank you darlings I... I don't know what I'd do without you." she hugged Aeoryn tightly.

Aeoryn held her and shot a glare at Gamlen.

Gamlen frowned, wondering what the look was for, and why it made his stomach twist.

"One of the Red Iron will get us when the bribe's sorted. Gamlen if I may have a word with you, privately." she asked softly though her tone indicated it was not a request.

Leandra pulled back and looked to her daughter quizzically.

"Erm of course." he shrugged and walked a few paces away.

"Air... don't." Bethany murmured, highly worried now.

Aeoryn said nothing and moved after their uncle until they were out of earshot of the others. "Thank you for your help Gamlen."

He relaxed a little, "Of course, what's family for right?" he gave a nervous chuckle.

She smiled, "I'm not sure of where we're going from here..."

"I've got a place in Lowtown, it's... small, but it's a roof over your head at least." he shrugged, his little shack wasn't really for more than two people, an additional four was going to be quite... cosy.

"I'll do everything I can to get us out of your space as soon as possible. I can't see that happening before the contract with the Red Iron is completed though." she sighed, she felt decidedly uncomfortable at the prospect of living with this man, he may be family but he was a stranger to her.

"Your mother paints you as a resourceful young woman, I'm sure you'll do well." he didn't really know how to behave around young women, especially nieces.

"Since we'll be living with you, considering Bethany... it's vital you tell _no one_ else about her. You should _not_ have informed Meeran or Athenril of her abilities." her amiable tone became a little darker and her expression firm.

He frowned at her, "I had to give them _something_ or they wouldn't have..."

She held up her hand for silence, "What's done is done and as I said, we're very grateful for your help. I will deal with Athenril and we will have to tread very carefully around Meeran and the Red Iron. I'm just very aware that you've never had to live with someone of her skills before and am asking for you to remain cautious when speaking of her." she assured her in the most civil tone she could muster.

"Of course, I understand." he nodded, she was going to be an interesting one to live with, that was for sure.

A couple hours later the Red Iron merc found them and took them all into the city. Gamlen took Leandra back to his place while the siblings were taken to the Red Iron headquarters. Aveline, however, had already made up her mind to try for the City Guard rather than the Red Iron. Being a member of the city guard would mean that she'd live in the barracks and cease being a burden on the Hawke's no matter how much they insisted it was okay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes three chapters in one day! You are so spoiled! But I wanted to get the Hawke's into Kirkwall and get you all hooked, hopefully. If you've come this far I'm sure you'll like what's to come.<strong>_

_**Don't forget to review, takes only a minute and is greatly appreciated!  
><strong>_

___**AlexisBlade XD**_


End file.
